1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for monitoring and measuring operating parameters of power conductors. More particularly, the apparatus may be mounted onto overhead power transmission lines to monitor the electrical, thermal and mechanical operation of an AC or DC electrical power system.
2. Description of Related Art
Instruments for measuring power line parameters can be mounted on a power line. These power line monitors include sensors to sense electrical and mechanical features of the power line. Some power line monitors include a capability for analyzing the performance of particular parameters of overhead power line conductors. Typically, these instruments measure a subset of the many parameters needed to completely analyze an electrical power system.
Power lines can be dangerous to persons and are usually elevated a safe distance above the ground where the lines are out of easy reach. Because the power line monitors are often located on overhead power lines, the sensed parameters can be difficult to retrieve. Typically, the sensed parameters and analyses from each power line monitor are transmitted wirelessly to a respective ground station. That is, individual instruments gather data for transmission through local ground receiving stations which in turn retransmit the raw and also the analyzed data to central control stations for further correlation and analysis.
It can be difficult to provide services—for example power and data communications—to power line monitors because of the inconvenient location of the monitors on overhead power lines. In particular, power for electrical components in the monitor needs to be provided. Typically, some power line monitors draw power from the electrical field surrounding an energized power line to provide power for the electrical components. In this case, the current in the power line causes a magnetic field to set up around the power line. The field induces a current in a coil inside the monitor, which is then used to power the electrical components.